


In Frank's hands

by Im_Fratt_Trash (raysire)



Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: Frank/Matt - Freeform, FrankMatt, Fratt - Freeform, M/M, NSFW, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Present Tense, Red Castle, Tumblr Prompt, as usual, handjob, sorry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-05
Updated: 2016-08-05
Packaged: 2018-07-29 12:03:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7683814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raysire/pseuds/Im_Fratt_Trash
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Matt comes home from work, he finds Frank in a... playful mood.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Frank's hands

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to MarriedToAnAvocado for the prompt.

Matt comes home and stops just outside the door. There’s someone in his apartment. He hears a heartbeat. He’s on edge, he’s not expecting visitors and he’s sure he’s locked the door when he left.

He steps inside, quietly. Cane in his hand, ready to use it as a club if needed. Then he stops dead in his tracks, his shoulders relax, he smiles. Frank’s scent reaches his nostrils and all worries instantly disappear. He’s happy, he hasn’t seen Frank in a while and he sure wasn’t expecting him today.

“Frank?”, he calls, dropping his briefcase and cane on the table beside the door.

“Pants off, Red,” is the response from the living room.

“What?”

“You heard me full well the first time. Don’t make me repeat it.”

Matt obeys. The order is clear. He knows better than to argue when he hears that particular note in Frank’s voice.

He strips off. Tie, shirt, trousers.

He steps into the living room, faces Frank and steps out of his boxers. He knows Frank likes to see him get naked for him. The cold air and anticipation make him shiver.

“Come here.”

Matt covers the few steps that separate him from Frank, who’s sitting on the couch. When he reaches him, Frank grips his waist and makes him sit on his lap, his back to him.

Matt knows what’s coming. This is not the first time it’s happened. He feels his erection grow at the thought.

Frank spreads his legs slightly, Matt fits between them exactly, Frank’s jeans scrape against the small of his back.

Matt draws a sharp breath when he feels Frank’s arm around his waist.  He bites down on his lower lip to stifle a scream when Frank’s other hand reaches between his legs and closes around his erection.

He can feel Frank’s hot breath against his neck. Frank’s hand starts to move, slowly, up and down along his whole length. Deep, regular strokes that make Matt’s legs feel weak.

His breath hitches and he dips his head back. Frank’s teeth sink into the soft skin where his neck and shoulder meet. The pain is sharp, Matt loves it. Frank knows.

“God, Frank…”

“Don’t talk, Red,” Frank replies in a low growl. His breath tickles Matt’s neck.

Matt grips Frank’s legs with both hands, his fingers dig in the muscles of his thighs. Frank knows what this means and increases the pace of his hand.

“You needed this, huh, babe? How long has it been?”

Matt tries to reply, but just as he is trying to speak, Frank bites down on his neck again. He moans loudly.

“That long, right. Tell me, Red. Do you wanna come?”

Matt nods, unable to speak.

“Voice, Red. I wanna hear you say it. Tell me: do you want to come?”

“Yes. Oh, God, yes. Let me come. Please let me come.” he begs, shamelessly.

“Good boy.”

Frank’s hot, calloused hand grips his dick more tightly, its pace frantic now. Matt is so hard it’s almost painful. He can feel his dick pulse in Frank’s hand.

Frank puts his mouth close to his ear and nibbles on his earlobe.

“Come, Matt. Come for me,” he growls. The deep vibration of his voice makes Matt shiver.

He grips Frank’s legs harder as he stops breathing for a split second and comes, no sound escaping his lips while waves of pleasure wash over him.

Frank’s hand slows down gradually, he kisses Matt’s neck delicately, just over the spot where a distinctly bite-shaped bruise is already blooming. Matt relaxes, riding out his orgasm.

He feels Frank’s heart beating against his back. His heartbeat is quick, Matt can feel he is aroused. There’s a definite hardness pressing on the small of his back, between Frank’s legs. He turns around and kisses Frank’s lips, then stands naked in front of him, outstretching a hand for Frank to take. He helps him on his feet.

“Bedroom. Now. I want to return the favour,” he says with a smirk, before turning around and walking out of the room, leaving Frank to follow.


End file.
